The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for generating moving objects on a video display screen and more particularly to the generation of moving objects in the context of a video amusement game.
With the increased use of video games in conjunction with home television receivers it is important to preserve flexibility and the ability to provide a full variety of games. In order to accomplish this, it is desirable that more of the games be set up in software (or firmware) as opposed to logic hardware which cannot easily be changed; i.e., the configuration of the game should be contained almost exclusively in a programmable read only memory (ROM) and the game can easily be changed by substitution of merely a new ROM.
A configuration as above, however, normally requires a relatively high speed and sophisticated computer or microprocessor with a large memory which conflicts with the necessity of a relatively low cost system for home use.